The Past He Concealed
by SubconscioulsyWriting
Summary: Bulma wants to know more about the mysterious Saiyan she quarters. Will revealing the unknown horrors of his past be their end, or will it be their beginning? (M for dark subjects: abuse, rape, torture, etc.)


Disclaimer Thing-a-ma-bob: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I just really wanted to borrow them for my own purposes. The original owners won't mind... (I think.) I don't make any money off of this. This is just to keep the 5 people (if i'm lucky) who read this entertained.

(I really hope that is how a disclaimer works. I don't want to be sewed.)

Hey Guys! You have no clue how glad I am that someone is actually reading this story! Just a warning though: though it may start out slow, this fanfic will deal with some pretty dark subjects. (including child abuse, worm-related torture, and rape) Most of them involving Vegeta's past. That is what this story is about. I absolutely love fanfics that go into detail about Vegeta's past but sadly I can only find a few. I decided, if I can't find any to my liking, to make my own. That is how this fic came about and I hope you enjoy. (Just a reminder: this is tagged ANGST for a reason)

Chapter One- A puzzle to solve:

Bulma had an idea. That was it. She had a spur of the moment idea that she hadn't thought through at all. But it was an idea all the same, and it was, in her opinion, a great one. It had been thought up by the daughter of the smartest man on the planet, how could it not be great?

Vegeta was confusing, frustrating, evil, kind, egotistical, maniacle, insecure, lonely, anti-social, attractive... Atractive. Where had that come from? Surely she did not feel that way toward the man. He was simply intruiging. He was a problem. No, a puzzle. That was the best way to describe him. He was a puzzle and she was going to solve him. She had been trying to figure him out since they had first met. It was strange to her, that just when she thought she knew everything there was to know about the Saiyan Prince, with one sentence, or one action by him, she was right back at the start.

But tonight, with the help of her drunk friends, she was going to, not so much find, but uncover the missing piece of the puzzle. It was never lost, just hidden. And hidden well, she might add. The Prince had one thing he kept secret. His past. Nearly everything about him could be found out, but anything about his life on Frieza's ship, before his arrival on Earth, was kept locked away.

Bulma had the key. And, however morally wrong she thought it was, she was going to use the one thing he cherished most against him. His pride.

The New Year's party was in an hour and Bulma (but mostly her mother Bunny) was busy getting everything ready.

She had took some time earlier that day to think things through, and her plan was more or less flawless. But she needed to take some precautions to make sure she was successful.

"Mom, could you finish up here? I need to go pay a visit to someone." Bulma called to Bunny, who was busy in the kitchen making the party food. She never understood why her mother insisted on making everything herself when they could easily cater, but she would never complain; Bunny's cooking was delicious.

"Of course, sweetie!" said her perpetually-cheerful mother as she made her way in to the living room where Bulma had been 'working', "Who is it you are going to see?"

"Yamcha," she said as she pulled on her coat and searched for the capsule that held her hover-car.

"Oh! That nice young man. Is he going to be at the party tonight? I bet you just can't wait to see him!"

"Yes and no," she said. "Mom, have you forgotten? Yamcha and I are no longer an item. That ended months ago."

"Oh, I know dear." said her mother with a sigh, "I just thought you two were so cute together!"

Bulma had no idea what her father saw in Bunny, other than her cooking, but the two were madly in love. When she was younger, she thought her mother was just a trophy wife, but as she got older she realized what they had together was really special.

"I've got to go Mom. Are you sure you can handle getting everything ready?"

Bulma knew the answer before she asked the question. Her mother was already doing most of the work. All Bulma had really done was call everyone to tell them when to show up. Everyone except Yamcha that is. As much as she hated the sight of the two-timer, she was going to invite him personally. She needed a favor from him.

With a quick goodbye to her mother she was out the door and on her way to Yamcha's apartment in the city.

Bulma knocked on Yamcha's apartment door, and could barely restrain herself from holding her nose when the door opened. His place was a mess, as usual.

"Bulma! Babe! I knew you'd forgive me. I'm so glad you came over. I was just about to call and ask-" He actually thought she would come crawling back to him? Not this time.

"Shut it, Yamcha. I'm not here because of that." She cut him off, not wanting to hear him ramble about how he was going to 'change' and how 'sorry' he was. She had heard this speech more times than she could count. To be honest, she had no idea why she stayed with the man as long as she did.

"Why are you here then? You hardly ever come here. Even when we were dating."

Bulma looked around the filthy apartment, trying to find herself a somewhat clean place to sit down. "I wonder why that is?" she said, sarcastically, as she moved the pile of dirty clothes off of the couch to make room for herself.

"Geez, Blue. No need to be rude. Not all of us can afford a maid, ya' know." Bulma knew that. But even then, this was inexcusable!

"That doesn't mean you don't clean at all!" Bulma knew she was getting upset, and it wasn't because of the messy apartment. "I have no idea what I saw in you." she mumbled under her breath.

"Listen," Yamcha said as he moved a few dirty dishes aside and sat on the chair across from her. "You aren't here to lecture me about housekeeping, or to forgive me..." Bulma could feel the sadness and regret coming off of him in waves, it almost made her feel bad for him. Almost. "Why are you here?"

Bulma had gotten so caught up in her anger towards him, she had nearly forgotten why she came over in the first place. Vegeta. He was what was important to her right now. The strange Saiyan Prince who was living with her and her parents. She needed to figure him out. It was her right. If he lived in her home, he wouldn't be allowed to keep any secrets from her. Once she knew all there was to know about him, he wouldn't be as fascinating anymore. She would stop focusing on him so much.

"There is a New Year's party tonight. At C.C. It's just for friends, so don't bring anyone we don't know. Seriously. That last girl you brought over caused a huge fuss." Bulma was reffering to the last time her and Yamcha took a break. Yamcha brought some blonde skank to Chi-Chi's birthday party. When she saw Piccolo she went beserk.

"That wasn't Bridgette's fault! Admit it. You were spooked too when you saw Piccolo's dad for the first time." Bulma thought back to when Yamcha, her, and a young Goku fought Piccolo's more evil counterpart. Back when her and Yamcha first met.

"Those were good times. Weren't they, Blue?"

"Yeah, Yamcha. They were." Bulma missed the days when she could roam the cities and towns in her area. Back when she was carefree and able to go off on adventures with her friends. Nowadays, with her father in his old age, it would soon be her duty to take over C.C. and all the responsibilities that came with it. Her days of fun were just about over.

"Bulma, you missed me didn't you? I missed you too. More than you can imagine." Bulma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize how close Yamcha was.

"I just wish..." Bulma sighed. Wondering what would happen once C.C. was in her hands.

"You don't have to wish, Blue." Bulma looked up, wide eyed as she finally realized how close the 'warrior' really was.

"Yamcha! I-" She cried, but was cut short by a pair of lips being planted firmly on hers.

Oooh! Cliffhanger! I'm evil like that.

Remember to leave some feedback. Positive or negative. (I'm that desperate, I know.)

This is my first fanfic so try to be nice. Unless you want to be mean, that is totally fine too!

*cautiously looks at viewers to see if they don't like being told what to do*

See ya in the next chappie!


End file.
